I Know
by JPHBK
Summary: A really short scene set before the Wakandan army moved out onto the field to ward off the approaching attack from Thanos' warriors in Infinity War. Steve is having some realizations as he watches Natasha prepare.


Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters within, not I.

Steve stopped in the hallway as he weighed his new shield on his arm. It was different, lighter. It would have to do. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked ahead as the Wakandan army all filed out onto the open fields surrounding the city. That's when his eyes fell on her as she fell in line at the very end, stopping briefly to check her weapons.

Steve watched her silently as she did so. He admired her movements. Movements he had seen countless times before. Precise. She knew what she was looking for. The weapons would be lethal in her care. She seemed satisfied that they checked out and she took a couple steps to join the large group that was putting some distance between them. Instinctively she stopped and Steve knew she could tell she was being watched.

Steve felt a small hint of embarrassment when she turned to him. She cocked her head slightly as she, no doubt, attempted to read what was on his mind. After a few seconds, she approached him at the entrance of the large armory they had all just left moments before.

"What's on your mind, Rogers?" Natasha asked as she locked eyes with him.

"Um..." Steve began with a gesture out to the large army ahead of them. "Just thinking about what we are about to do here."

"Oh?" Natasha questioned, sensing there was more to it.

"Yeah..." Steve continued. "We have fought some things... some bad things... but this feels different."

"Yeah," Natasha agreed. "I mean... the attack on New York was pretty bad."

"It was," Steve responded with a nod. "But... this... I'm not a superstitious person you know that?"

"I know," Natasha concurred.

"But I just..." Steve hesitated.

"Have a bad feeling?" Natasha suggested for him.

"Yeah... that," Steve replied. Nat glanced back at the other soldiers for a moment before turning back to Steve.

"I guess we'll have to take the risk," Natasha stated.

"Of course," Steve agreed. Natasha was watching him now. He wasn't sure what else to say and he could sense she was waiting for more. Finally, she relented and turned to rejoin the others. He reached for her, instinctively. The action surprised him as his hand went over hers. She looked at their hands briefly before refocusing on his face.

"You okay?" Natasha inquired. Her tone more formal now, almost gentle. Steve found himself lost in her gaze. The last two years spent with her in hiding... it had changed things. He had more respect for her than anyone he knew. There was no one he'd rather see fighting next to him in battle. But there was something else.

"I..." Steve fought to form a sentence. "If I'm right... and things go bad out there..."

"Steve," His name. From her lips. It was too much right now. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss, tentative for fear of how she would respond. He was tentative. She was purposeful in her response. She kissed him back with more fervor. It was then Steve realized the changes weren't only on his end.

"Nat..." He spoke quietly the breath of the words lingering on their still touching lips. She pulled away enough to look up at him. "Maybe this isn't the right time... but in case I never get another chance... I just wanted you to know..."

She smiled at his words and he forgot the rest of his sentence. She ran a gloved hand across his beard and it came to rest on the back of his neck.

"I know," She replied with a nod. He returned the smile and then turned to see the Wakandan army was now waiting for them. She began her approach to them before him. He watched her for a moment before refocusing his attention on the battle coming and joined the rest of the army, making his way to the front to stand next to her.

"You ready for this?" T'Challa asked him from his position to the right of Steve. Steve glanced at Nat and then turned to the King of Wakanda.

"Let's do it," Steve responded and with that, the group began to move again in unison.


End file.
